Evolving to Transcendence
by CieloLuna88
Summary: After losing his powers, Soul Society cut contact with him. He undergoes these weird changes and another entity resides in his soul. How will he cope with being locked up and being killed. Worse, a new enemy appears hoping to follow in Aizen's path, 'nuff said. No pairings. . . Though some with slight romance...
1. Chapter 1

Evolving to Transcendence

_Chapter One: Changes_

Seventeen moths passed after he last saw Rukia. Kurosaki Ichigo, a graduating student of Karakura High School, woke up with a lazy groan as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was about to get up when a familiar shout made him duck.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he delivered a flying kick to his son who simply ducked and shoved him out the window. He managed to grab hold of the side as he clings for dear life.

"Hey! Ichigo, help me. I'll fall from this window!" Isshin pleaded to his son who ignored and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Isshin sighed as he hoisted himself up back to Ichigo's room. He's beginning to get worried about his son's strange behavior after the Soul Society cut contact with him.

Ichigo became more quiet every day and almost never spoke anymore. He no longer wore his usual scowl and was instead replaced by an emotionless face. He even showed some physical changes such as having an addition of 5 inches on his height, his complexion is also becoming paler, even after basking in the sun for a long time and his hair seemed to be growing longer on a faster rate. These seventeen months made his hair outgrow Orihime's and ended at his rear. Isshin insisted on cutting it on which Ichigo protested and said that he liked it that way. He just tied it in a lowly ponytail and his classmates weren't really bothered by it. Speaking of school, his grades became higher as he concentrated more on his studies and from Rank 25 became Rank 12.

Isshin proceeded downstairs to help his two daughters prepare breakfast.

"Dad, is Ichi-nii awake? I made his favorite breakfast," Yuzu said with a rather worried look on her face.

"Yeah, he just shoved me outside the window as usual," Isshin said with a grin on his face.

It was later followed by footsteps sounding on the stairs and Ichigo appearing at the kitchen.

"Ichi-nii, I made your favorite breakfast!" Yuzu said brightly, hoping Ichigo would reply.

She was quickly disappointed when he just replied with a nod and sat down with his family and began eating breakfast. After eating, he quickly grabbed his bag and went straight to the door to go school.

Ichigo was followed shortly by his usual friends; Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryu, Arisawa Tatsuki, Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro. They all had started a conversation with Ichigo silently following them.

The bell rang shortly after they arrived and went to their respective seats as their teacher came inside.

**Sorry if it was boring…. It was still the first chapter and my first fanfic…**

**Please tell me your opinions and comments…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Conversation Between Two Individuals_

Classes went on normally without anything important happening, except one thing. Ichigo was sitting alone on the rooftop when he heard the familiar female voice ringing in his head which started 15 months ago.

_Flashback:_

_Ever since Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, he no longer heard the voice of Zangetsu and Shiro in his head which made him rather lonely. Though after two months, Ichigo heard a new voice in his head. Compared to Zangetsu's low, monotone voice and Shiro's high-pitched version of Ichigo's voice, this was a female with a caressing or rather calm voice._

_"__**Ichigo, are you depressed? You don't seem like yourself…" **__said the voice._

_"Who are you? Are you another part of my soul?" Ichigo questioned in his mind._

_"__**Perhaps Zangetsu, Shiro and your Dad didn't tell you about my existence. I manifested when your mother was attacked by the Grand Fisher."**_

_"How? How come I didn't see or hear all those times when I was still a Substitute Shinigami?"_

**_ "Unexpectedly at that time you and your mother were attacked, Urahara Kisuke's and Aizen Sosuke's Hogyoku was completed. A soul fragment developed inside your soul because you were surrounded by many powerful reiatsu and because of the strength of your wish to protect everyone. When you were unconscious, Aizen checked your condition when he came to the Real World and used his Hogyoku to strengthen and help you live. However, it left a residue on your soul that combined with the soul fragment and began to complete when your strength and reiatsu improved over the years. The manifestation was complete when Kuchiki Rukia, current container of the Hogyoku, transferred her powers to you rendering her drained and powerless."_**

_"Why didn't I see or even hear you from my inner world."_

**_"I am not separated from your soul so I do not appear in your inner world. Though, Zangetsu knows who I am and knew you weren't prepared to know. So, he kept quiet and tried everything to make you improve."_**

_"Then what are you? And where are you?"_

**_"To put it simply, I am you and you are me. We are technically fused with each other and I am a part of your being. I can materialize anytime I want without your friends seeing me, because you, or should I say both of us became a Hogyoku."_**

_"I'm a Hogyoku? Then why haven't you appeared to me until now"_

**_"I was merely waiting for the right time, when you are mentally prepared to face the truth. Ichigo, I was the one who always helped you when you needed power or when you were nearly an inch to death. I care for you as much as Zangetsu, Shiro and your family cares about you. I'll ask you this Ichigo, are you willing to accept me as a part of yourself or deny me like what you did to Shiro when he was trying to control you?"_**

_"I have always longed to hear Zangetsu's or Shiro's voice again, so I have lived in loneliness ever since I lost my powers. You told me you always cared for me and always helped me, why would I deny you after what you always did for me? I accept you as a part of me and I will have no regrets."_

**_"Thank you, Ichigo. My name is Getsuhime. You can always call me Hime. And one more thing, your power becomes more powerful in the presence of the moon for your power, your zanpakuto is a Moon type like your father's, which is very rare and have the tendency to appear once in every millennium."_**

_"Thank you Getsuhime."_

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo opened his eyes to look at the view and to hear Getsuhime's voice.

**_"Anything interesting that happened?"_**

"_Not really, unless you consider running one lap more than the intended while lost in thought as an interesting event." _Ichigo said in his mind in an uninterested voice.

**_"Though soon enough, everything will be more interesting for you."_**

_"What do you mean?"_

**_ "You have regained some of your reiatsu these past months and in few days time; your power will come back. But because of my existance, it will become more powerful than the last time."_**

_"Really, I really thought it would never come back. Guess I'll just keep it a secret when my reiatsu comes back. Can you at least teach me to hide and control my reiatsu; it'll be problematic if I don't."_

**_"Sure Ichigo, I'll always help you. Go to a deserted place this Saturday and I'll teach you how. Your reiatsu will return exactly on that day."_**

_"I never thought it would be that soon. Anyway, thanks Hime."_

**_"No problem."_**

Their conversation ended exactly as the bell rang and Ichigo went to his next class.

**Thanks for the reviews! Please give me more opinions and I'm open for any negative comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Regaining What Was Lost._

Three uneventful days passed since their last conversation, it was finally Saturday. Ichigo woke up early without a morning kick by his father and dressed. He silently went down to eat his breakfast and went out to an abandoned construction site where Orihime and Sado used to train their powers.

When he arrived at the third floor, Getsuhime materialized in front of him.

She looked like a girl version of Ichigo's Mugetsu with slight changes. She had night black hair tied in a messy braid down to her knees. Instead of the grey bandage-like armor that covered the torso, arms and some of the face; it was replaced by a tattered upper portion of the Shinigami's standard shihakusho with the lower clothing similar to the original Mugetsu. She has heterochromiac eyes of jet black and crimson red.

She casted a barrier around the place and stood in front of Ichigo; he suddenly started to glow and released a large amount of swirling heavy dark reiatsu. After the light faded and the smoke cleared, Ichigo stood in front of her wearing the new version of his shihakusho with the bands on his neck, chest and wrist that resembled his fullbring.

Uryu suddenly jolted up from his seat and looked around. He then dismissed it and continued doing his assignments.

Orihime suddenly had a bad feeling while cooking. "Kurosaki-kun…" she muttered as she went back to what she was cooking.

Sado suddenly looked at the sky then looked around. "Hmmm…"

Tatsuki paused in her training when she sensed something; she then ignored it and continued her spar.

Isshin and Urahara, at the shop, tried tracing back the unfamiliar spark of reiatsu but to no luck. He just wished it wasn't near his son.

Karin suddenly looked up and narrowed her eyes before going back to her soccer practice.

Getsuhime continued her merciless training on Ichigo who finally got the hang of it at sunset. Hime couldn't feel his reiatsu since he learned surprisingly fast in controlling his reiatsu, unlike the last time on which he cannot hide it and always leaked it like water. Ichigo was tired and sprawled on the floor to have a short nap. He woke up in his inner world and was glad to see Zangetsu and – surprisingly – Shiro.

"Zangetsu! Shiro!" Ichigo shouted, feeling happy for the first time in several months.

**"Yo King, thought you'd never be back here," **said Shiro in his usual tone.

"I see you've improved Ichigo and met Getsuhime," said Zangetsu in his low monotone voice.

"Yeah, she helped me regain my reiatsu faster and helped me control it."

**"Hey Kingy! Though you can't feel us, I've been watching you. Since when were you very quiet, and since when did you get that scowl out of your face?"**

Ichigo raised his eyebrow in confusion as he looked back to his hollow. "What are you talking about?"

**"Tch! Never mind anyway. Wait, what's up with you?"**

"What?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow higher as he was again confused.

**"Your hair just went really long and you look pale! How the heck can you not know what I was asking?!"**

"Oh, somehow I just feel like keeping the long hair and I never really minded about how my skin became this pale."

"Ichigo, don't you resemble your full hollow form?"

"I think so, now that you mentioned it."

"Ichigo, do you remember when Aizen was evolving with the Hogyoku?"

"Um, yeah."

"I think the same is happening to you."

"What?"

**_"It's just as he said, Ichigo," _**Getsuhime said as she materialized on the inner world.

"What do you mean?"

**_"Though it's not really the same with Aizen, but the same concept applies. You are evolving into a transcendent being again; but permanent this time with slight changes in your appearance to be able to use your dormant powers. Since Aizen was not really fused with the Hogyoku, he kept evolving into those 'ugly' transformations. But since you are a Hogyoku yourself, you can choose any transformation and change them at will. Did you get what I said?"_**

****"Well, yeah. I guess that explains my hair."

**"Hey Kingy, I think I already know why you won't cut that hair of yours. It's surprisingly comfortable," **said Shiro while holding his own long silvery white hair.

"I will tell and explain you of your remaining dormant powers and we will help you control it and use it to your will."

**_"But Ichigo, this will take an awful amount of time. After you wake up, go home and get the rest you need. Return here tomorrow morning and we will train in the Dangai for at least two years. Three months in the Dangai is an hour here and we will get more training time at the Dangai, got it?"_**

"Sure, but there's one problem. I was only able to train there when my Dad helped me and when the Kototsu was destroyed. How are we supposed to train there?"

**_"You should let the Restrictive Current get you on the Dangai. When that happens, I can create a dimension on the inner part where we can all stay. We three can already materialize and we'll use that space as our training ground and place. After these two years, if you have successfully completed the training, I can dispel the effects of the Dangai on your body and return back here shortly."_**

"Wow, you're amazing. As a Hogyoku, I'm proud you possess such a skill that Aizen can't do."

Hime only replied with a grateful smile.

"Ichigo, you should tell this to your father so that he can make an excuse and make it unsuspicious. I'm sure he'll understand prepare when you get back there two years older than what you should be."

"Sure Zangetsu no ossan," Ichigo said as he went back to the real world and went home.

**This time, i just want to make Ichigo train again in Dangai and i somehow, want to make the time in the Dangai much faster. Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Father's Consent_

It was nearly dark when Ichigo went home and went straight to his room. He thought about the plan that Getsuhime said when he was interrupted in his thoughts by Yuzu's call for dinner.

"Onii-chan! Dinners ready!"

Ichigo went out of his room and silently ate dinner with his family. After her sisters went to sleep, he went to his dad.

"Hey Dad, can we talk?"

Isshin was stunned for a few seconds for actually hearing his son talk again to him, and then answered back.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo and Isshin sat on the couch in the Living Room before Ichigo answered.

"I just got back my powers this morning, of course with the help of Hime. You know her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I sensed her in your soul when I found you with Masaki."

"She said that I was starting to transform into a transcendent being, and I need to train myself to control it. Tomorrow, I will go to the Dangai and train with them for the whole day."

"A whole day?! That's like two years in the Dangai!"

"Exactly. She said that it will be hard and I need all the time I need to master my powers. I was going to ask for your consent. Will you allow me, or I need to wait?"

Isshin thought it over first after he answered his son. "It's okay, I know that it will be hard to control if it goes out of control, so do your best and I'll wait till you get back at sunset."

"Thanks Dad," Ichigo said with a small smile in his lips.

His father was dumbfounded for a while. Seeing his son smile really became rare and thought if it was real or just his imagination. He was snapped back to reality when he remembered one thing he wanted to ask to his son.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Hmm…?"

"How come I don't feel your reiatsu?"

"Hime taught me reiatsu manipulation and I somehow mastered how to control and hide my reiatsu. Please don't tell anyone about my powers and give an excuse to anyone who wants to see me tomorrow."

"Sure son. Get to sleep now 'cause your training's starting tomorrow. You don't want a kick in the head, do you?"

Ichigo just replied with a slight smile and went off to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

**Sorry if this chapter was short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: The Training Begins_

Ichigo got up from his comfortable sleep and looked at the time. It was still five o'clock and it was still dark outside. He showered then got dressed and prepared his things for his training.

He went down after taking a shower to eat breakfast. As he passed the living room, he saw Isshin sitting on the couch and drinking his coffee. His father seemed to be waiting for him.

"Ichigo, wouldn't it be a better idea to at least tell your sisters or Sado, Orihime and Ishida? They would understand you anyway and I will make them swear secrecy," said Isshin.

"Fine. But don't tell to any shinigami, even Hat'n Clogs and Yoruichi," Ichigo said in a dark tone.

"Okay, okay! I promise…" the father replied with a hint of fear in his voice caused by his son's dark tone.

"Take care of my body, will you?"

"Sure son."

After eating his breakfast he got some of his things on his room and went back down. To his father's surprise, Ichigo in shinigami form, left his physical body like a gigai without using the Combat Pass or a Soul Candy. The ex-captain opened his mouth in surprise and closed it immediately, feeling stupid (like he isn't).

"Hey Ichigo, since when can you do that?" asked Isshin curiously.

"Since yesterday."

Isshin just sighed and continued to drink his coffee as his son was getting ready. When Ichigo was about to leave, he rose to his feet and talked to Ichigo.

"Son, if you really need more time, I can give an excuse to those who visit you. Just take your time and improve your powers," said Isshin with a serious face.

"Thanks Dad."

"Then good luck son, see you later,"

Ichigo replied with a nod and went outside to open a Senkaimon then went inside, his long hair flowing behind him as the gate closed. Isshin just sighed and went inside their house.

* * *

_Inside the Dangai…_

**_"Ichigo, the Kototsu is not here today so just raise your reiatsu and wait for the Restrictive Current swallow you. Don't panic," _**instructed Getsuhime.

Ichigo did as instructed, he spiked his reiatsu and the wall turned to a liquid-like state which is the Restrictive Current. As it was nearly covering his whole body, a glow surrounded Ichigo and he fell unconscious.

The orange head slowly woke up, massaging his temples as he did so since his head hurt like hell. As his cloudy eyes focused on his surroundings, he was surprised to see himself lying on a grass field. He turned around and found Zangetsu and Shiro slowly standing up.

**_"Looks like you three finally woke up," said Getsuhime standing in front of them with a grin on her beautiful face._**

**"Easy for you to say, I'm sure you didn't get up with a head that hurts like crap! What's with the landscape anyway, it's full of grass and there're no trees too!"** Shiro whined and got a smack in his head by a pissed off Hime.

**_"If you want to complain then you do the changing, you dumbass! Let's just see if you can, snowflake,"_** she replied with a wide grin.

Shiro went into silence as the three stood up and shook the dust from their clothes.

"Ichigo, remember, always follow as instructed; don't doubt and don't hesitate to do as you're told and you will learn."

"Yes, Zangetsu."

**_"Okay Ichigo, the purpose of this two-year training is for you to learn to release your Zanpakuto's real form and then –"_** Hime was cut off by a confused Shiro.

**"What do you mean real form? I thought this was Zangetsu's real form?"**

**_"No dumbass, you think someone as powerful as Zangetsu will be like that? Take better pride in your sword more Ichigo. Back to the topic, as I was saying, you should also learn to release The Final Getsuga Tenshou and use Mugetsu like a normal Getsuga Tenshou. The other parts will be controlling your Hollow transformations and other dormant powers. The hardest part of this training is learning how to fuse with us to push your strengths to the limit and can even make that arrogant beard-head Yamamoto get crushed to the ground by the sheer force of it and some other basic shinigami skills like Kido and Hoho since you mastered Zanjutsu,"_** the last part seem to make Hime's face make a sly smile.

**"Heard that king? You gotta learn to control my power or that badass new chick of yours will slap you silly with a flick of a finger!"**

"Shut up …"

* * *

_Back in Karakura Town…_

Isshin just sighed as he heard his beloved daughters wake up and instantly went to Goofy Old Goat Mode and went to annoy the hell out of Karin by rushing to hug her followed by kick to the face that made him crash to the wall. He stood up and went to Masaki's large poster and complained while crying crocodile tears.

"Masaki-chan, our daughters are growing up and started to hurt Daddy!"

As Isshin continued with the act, Yuzu started cooking and Karin turned on the T.V. and ignored her father.

"Oy Goat Face, where's Ichi-nii? I thought I saw him in that black shihakusho he wore a year ago, did he get his powers back?"

Almost instantly, Isshin's attitude became serious and looked at Karin staright in the eye and motioned for Yuzu to come. He explained about Ichigo's situation and twins quickly understood and went to their usual businesses.

After breakfast, Karin went to practice soccer since it's Sunday and Yuzu went to watch T.V. while Isshin resumed his usual duties at the clinic.

* * *

Ishida, Inoue, Sado, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro went to the usual route to Ichigo's house. Uryu reluctantly accompanied them sice he has nothing to do for the moment and they were planning to watch a movie. They stopped at the door and Tatsuki knocked which was opened by Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Hey Yuzu, is Ichigo here?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, uum … No, he went somewhere really early. By the way, dad said that if you come here go to the living room 'cause he has something to say. Come inside." Yuzu said politely.

The gang went to the inside and saw Isshin sitting on the couch and motioned them to come.

"Where's Ichigo Isshin-san?" asked Uryu suspiciously.

"I'll explain it to you since Ichigo requested it."

**Sorry for the long wait. I was bombarded with many requirements that i was busy even in my sembreak. Worse, i lost my internet connection for two weeks!**

**I'll try to update as fast as i can.**

**Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

_And so, Soul Society makes a move . . ._

_Chapter Six: A Forgotten Face_

Ishida, Inoue, Sado, Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro sat on the couch while Isshin was in the middle of explaining to them about Ichigo being part-Hogyoku.

"Well when I discovered Ichigo's unconscious body, I felt a strange presence and then Getsuhime, as I told you awhile ago, appeared to me and somehow explained the situation especially on the part of Ichigo's dormant Hogyoku powers ins –"

"What! You just told us about the other entity in Ichigo, but you never told us about him having Hogyoku powers, you didn't even tell it to him!" Uryu interrupted.

"Where's Ichigo anyway?!" Tatsuki said, annoyed.

"Oh don't worry he is training in the Dangai with hi –"

"In the Dangai! Are you crazy, he can't stay there for long before the Kototsu catches him!" Ishida shouted.

"Hey Ishida, you might want to keep your voice down, we are in their residence and he is still explaining when you interrupted," Mizuiro said now focused on Isshin's explanation instead of his cell phone.

Ishida quickly regained his composure and calmed down a bit, "Oh, sorry."

"Nah, don't worry I expected this from you anyway. As I was saying, Getsuhime explained the situation to me before she vanished and Ichigo woke up. When Rukia-chan came and gave her powers to my son, the Hogyoku inside her was drained while the one inside Ichigo developed which explains his monstrous reiatsu. Fortunately, only Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and I know this, are you with me so far?"

"Yeah" they replied in unison.

"Okay, so when Ichigo lost his powers I came to a conclusion that the Hogyoku won't awaken which will mean a peaceful life for him. But I just noticed 15 months ago the changes happening around him, mentally and physically. I suspected that Hime has something to do with this and was helping with his depression at that time."

"Yeah, he became really quiet these past months and Ochi-sensei thought he was sick. His scowl also disappeared, hell even his hair has outgrown Orihime's," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, he was even more focused on his studies now and improved really great. Though he still clotheslines me in the morning though, hehe," Keigo said with a slight chuckle.

"Wait, I think I saw Kurosaki-kun most of the time at the roof sleeping and sometimes talking to himself," Orihime said.

"I think he was talking to Hime at those times. Anyway, he just regained his powers yesterday and went to train in the Dangai, I'll fetch him at sunset."

"I guess that was the funny feeling I got yesterday," Orihime wondered.

"Oh, you felt that too Orihime? I thought it was just me," Tatsuki said.

"Me too," said Sado.

"I guess all of you felt it since it was more powerful. He just learned how to suppress it, hell I can't even feel his presence! By the way, make sure not to tell anybody about this, even Urahara and I swear you don't want him to be angry, I nearly pissed in my pants when he said to never tell a Shinigami about his powers."

They gulped before replying, "Uh, sure Isshin-san," not wanting to see an angry Ichigo who scared his father with just a dark tone.

"Get going then, I'm sure you will see him this afternoon when he comes back."

"Yes, and thank you Isshin-san," Orihime replied politely before they exited.

* * *

_At The Soul Scoiety, 12__th__ Division, Research and Development Bureau, Kurotsuchi Mayuri's Lab… _

Mayuri was looking at his large monitor deciphering a rather familiar reiatsu reading in the Dangai earlier and then a video showing a certain someone until the video stops.

"The reiatsu is currently different; I should check some other reiatsu reading to compare it."

He was searching for other readings until he landed on one that almost matched it; until he saw the owner of the reiatsu.

"This is –" he gasped before trying the process again with the same reiatsu matching the other.

"Hmm, this is rather interesting; I should report this development later to the Sou-taicho. Nemu, prepare the necessary data for the report," the rather insane scientist said as he snapped to his "daughter."

"Hai, Mayuri-sama," she replied sporting her usual emotionless tone.

_Later at the Captain's Meeting …_

The empty posts were taken care of and were replaced: (Gotei 13, in order)

1st Division = C – Genryuusai Shikeguni Yamamoto; V-C – Sasakibe Chojiro

2nd Division = C – Soifon; V-C – Marechiyo Omaeda

3rd Division = C – Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi; V-C – Izuru Kira

4th Division = C - Unohana Retsu; V-C Kotetsu Isane

5th Division = C – Hirako Shinji; V-C – Hinamori Momo

6th Division = C – Kuchiki Byakuya; V-C – Abarai Renji

7th Division = C – Komamura Sajin; V-C – Tetsuzaemon Iba

8th Division = C – Shunsui Kyoraku; V-C – Ise Nanao

9th Division = C – Muguruma Kensei; V-C – Hisagi Shuhei

10th Division = C – Hitsugaya Toshiro; V-C – Matsumoto Rangiku

11th Division = C – Zaraki Kenpachi; V-C – Kusajishi Yachiru

12th Division = C – Kurotsuchi Mayuri; V-C – Kurotsuchi Nemu

13th Division = C – Ukitake Jushiro; V-C – Kuchiki Rukia

Now that the usual subjects and other concerns were already discussed, Mayuri decided to take his cue.

"Any other concerns?"

"Hai Sou-taichou and it regards a familiar face," Mayuri said while showing an insane grin.

"Who exactly are you talking about, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" the Sou-taichou asked, definitely curious.

"It regards the Former Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia – sporting a Bob cut and having been promoted to being 13th Squad's Lieutenant with Ukitake finally convincing his brother – snapped her head on Mayuri and Sou-taichou's direction along with Renji – sporting longer hair – doing the same action.

"What information concerns Kurosaki Ichigo? I thought he is in the Real World having lost his powers against Aizen?" asked Kyoraku – Captain of the 8th Squad – when he observed Renji and Rukia's reaction.

"I was observing the files and recordings of the Dangai when a new reading appeared a while ago. The reiatsu was quite high and vanished quickly; I searched the recordings and saw the one that matched the file. Kurosaki Ichigo entered the Dangai donning his Shinigami Uniform with some changes then suddenly the video stopped as soon as Kurosaki landed his feet on the Dangai," Mayuri explained.

"Does this mean his reiatsu is back? I mean, all of his powers are back again?" Kensei asked.

"Quite frankly, when I saw the reiatsu readings it was definitely higher, maybe tenfold, than what he has before he lost his powers. But I did notice something odd,"

"What is it?" the Sou-taichou asked.

"While there was the usual reading of both Hollow and Shinigami reiatsu, I sensed something unfamiliar was added but wasn't foreign. But, according to my previous files, there were only the Hollow and Shinigami reiatsu,"

"What is this 'unfamiliar' entity you discovered?" asked Rose.

"I've checked all my data and the reiatsu is currently similar to one person," Mayuri said.

"Who is this person?" Sou-taichou asked.

"The former master of the Hogyoku and current prisoner of Muken, Aizen Sosuke," the scientist said with a dark look on his face. 

"Aizen?! Ichigo's reiatsu is the same as him?" Toshiro asked with a bewildered expression.

"Not actually the same but similar, with both containing the unfamiliar entity. But in this case, it was compared with Aizen's reiatsu before losing the Hogyoku and more so, Kurosaki's was more compact and the entity felt like it was there all along while Aizen's was foreign, not blended with his own. And by the way, Kurosaki did not enter Sereitei."

"What does this mean Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Sou-taichou asked once again.

"It seems that Kurosaki may have stayed in the Dangai or gotten by the Kototsu or Restrictive Current. His reiatsu strength may have skyrocketed when it was restored, making him more powerful, he will be a great asset to Soul Society."

Rukia and Renji's eyes darted to Mayuri a shocked expression on their face.

"You are maybe right."

"Sou-taichou, I suggest we should kill his body when he returns to make him a real Shinigami and retrieve his soul here where he will be put in a comatose state in a solvent that slowly erases one's memories and changes it to something desired," Mayuri suggested, his grin suddenly coming back to his face.

"What!? Why would we kill him, his family and friends would be left behind!" Rukia suddenly shouted to the blue-haired scientist.

"Silence Kuchiki-fuku-taicho! Kurotsuchi-taichou, I consider this suggestion of yours, will you be able to make the solvent?" said Sou-taicho.

"Yes, but it will only be my first time to make it so the memory-modifying will be slow and will take years."

"Wait! You are seriously considering this even after what he did for Soul Society!" Shinji protested.

"It is a necessary sacrifice; we need to be prepared with a strong ally to aid the Gotei 13 when a formidable foe like Aizen shall appear."

Other protests made mostly by the captains and lieutenants of the 3rd, 4th, 5th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 13th and surprisingly, even the 6th. Even after the protests, they were waved off from some who were siding on Mayuri's suggestion made mostly by 2nd and 7th Division Captains and by the Sou-taichou himself.

"The decision is final! Soifon-taichou you are to kill his physical body when he comes back and Kurotsuchi-taicho, I forbid you on experimenting on the boy. Dismissed!" The Captain Commander finally shouted.

The protesting captains and lieutenants went off with the same thing bothering their minds.

_What the hell has gotten on the Old Geezer's mind!?_

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, school isn't easy when in 3rd Grading Period. And by the way please don't forget to review.**_

_**I'll just change the summary, it sucks... **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: The Kurosaki Rebellion? Seriously?_

_Somewhere in the Dangai…_

A black-haired boy was about to fire _Mugetsu_ but, a cold feeling suddenly crept to his spine.

'Why do I feel like there's something bound to happen when I go back?' he thought.

"**King, why'd you stop?**" an albino copy of him asked.

"Nothing, just had a cold feeling."

"**_Oy! Stop the chit-chat and fire now!_**" yelled a dark-haired woman.

"Hai!"

* * *

_World of the Living, Karakura Town, Kurosaki Residence, Living Room…_

"Hmm, 3 hours left 'til he comes back," Isshin Kurosaki sighed.

"Hey Dad, stop worrying 'cause he's gonna be okay," Karin said reassuring her father when she saw his worried face.

"I know, I'm just worried if the Soul Society notices his presence."

"Bah! Ichi-nii will kick their ass again anyway."

"You're right, as long as the Yama-jii doesn't make rash move when he'll know of his powers."

"Prepare his room then, I suppose he'll be very tired when he gets back."

"Oh yeah! No doubt he'll collapse," he finally said as he went to Ichigo's room to prepare his bed.

Karin mused over her father's serious attitude and admitted that she actually liked this side of his annoying father. She then went to the kitchen to tell Yuzu to cook for his brother when he comes back.

* * *

_Sereitei, Kuchiki Manor, Secret Room…_

Gathered on a rather large room of the Kuchiki Manor are most of the captains, Lieutenants and some seated officers of the Gotei 13, mainly:

Kuchiki Rukia – 13th Division Liutenant

Kuchiki Byakuya – 6th Squad Captain

Abarai Renji – 6th Squad Vice-captain

Hirako Shinji – 5th Squad Captain

Hinamori Momo – 5th Squad Vice-captain

Kyoraku Shunsui – 8th Squad Captain

Ise Nanao – 8th Squad Vice-captain

Ukitake Jushiro – 13th Squad Captain

Kotetsu Kiyone – 13th Squad 4th Seat

Sentaro (I don't know his family name…) – 13th Squad 4th Seat

Unohana Retsu – 4th Squad Captain

Isane Kotetsu – 4th Squad Vice-captain

Yamada Hanataro – 4th Squad 7th Seat

Hitsugaya Toshiro – 10th Division Captain

Matsumoto Rangiku – 10th Division Lieutenant

Zaraki Kenpachi – 11th Division Captain

Kusajishi Yachiru – 11th Division Vice-captain

Ikkaku Madarame – 11th Division 3rd Seat

Ayasegawa Yumichika – 11th Division 5th Seat

Muguruma Kensei – 9th Division Captain

Rojuro Otoribashi – 3rd Division Captain

"Okay! Let's start the meeting," said Shinji.

"Let's see, what do you think is happening to the Sou-taicho? I think he's losing his mind," asked Kensei.

"Yeah, even after Ichigo saved Sereitei's ass from Aizen," said Kenpachi, losing his insane grin and having a serious expression.

"Ken-chan's right, Mayurin is also being meanie to Icchi," she said with a pouting face.

"*sigh* Well, Soifon is very loyal to the Sou-taichou and she dislikes Kurosaki-san; even Yoruichi-san may not be able to convince her," Unohana said.

"But, what's Ichigo doing in the Dangai anyway? Wait, scratch that; how did he even regain his powers?" Renji asked.

"Well it is either Urahara helped him or he recovered his lost reiatsu and it somehow strengthened after a long time of not being used," hypothesized Kyoraku.

"I think it is because of the unfamiliar entity detected by Kurotsuchi that he mentioned earlier," Byakuya said. After the war, he began to respect and be friendly with the Shinigami Daiko because of three reasons: One, for continuing on protecting his sister; Two, for helping him many times; and Three, for helping the Shinigami unconditionally and because of his unwavering will to protect.

"Yeah, nii-sama may be right, but what I don't understand is that it is similar to Aizen's when he had the Hogyoku," Rukia mused.

"Wait! Um Rukia-chan, you said that the unfamiliar entity was similar to Aizen-taicho's when he still had the Hogyoku?" Hinamori asked.

"Er, yes."

"Wait, that means –" Ukitake said.

Toshiro's head snapped his head up in understanding, "He must have a Hogyoku that restored his powers."

"Um Taicho, according to what I heard awhile ago, Kurotsuchi-taichou said that Ichigo's felt more natural and Aizen's felt foreign, what does that mean?" Nanao asked.

"Yare, yare, there are too many questions unanswered and we don't even know who can," Matsumoto said.

"Maybe Urahara-san can answer it! He made a Hogyoku and understands its properties, maybe Rukia and I will visit him at the real world tomorrow," Renji suggested.

"Wonderful idea Abarai-san, I'm sure you should take Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san to help you, including my 7th seat, Hanataro," Unohana said.

"Uh, eh, Taicho, why me?" Hanataro asked.

"My, of course they need a healer in case they are ambushed by the Onmitsukido."

"Eh, Unohana-taicho, why would we be ambushed?" Yumichika asked.

"Of course Ayasegawa-san, Soifon-taicho knows that you are his friends and she might have wrong assumptions on your visit, don't you think Ayasegawa-san?" she said with "The Smile." (You know what I mean."

Yumichika gulped, "H-hai, I u-understand Unohana-taicho."

"Hey, you know, with us gathering like this for Ichigo, I might call it the 'Kurosaki Rebellion'," Shinji thought.

"'Kurosaki Rebellion', seriously?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's not very beautiful, isn't it?" Yumichika said.

"I agree, the name is not even artistic," Rose said.

"Who cares, I like it, don't you Yachiru?" Kenpachi said.

"Hmm. Icchi will sure like it!"

"Then Kurosaki Rebellion it is," Shinji said.

Everybody sweatdropped at the name, even the stoic Byakuya.

"Okay, I think we should end this meeting and continue it tomorrow when we get answers from Urahara and let's make it so that no one will know of this okay? I don't want to imagine Yama-jii's wrath when he discovers this," Kyoraku suggested.

"Agreed. Then meeting adjourned," Byakuya said and the Shinigami inside dispersed and went to their own respective Divisions. The rest of the day went normal as the members of the Kurosaki Rebellion went into individual planning or their other business.

* * *

_World of the Living, Karakura Town, The Sky …_

A man stepped out of the two doors suspended in mid-air. The gate closed as he finally went out.

"Finally, I'm back."

* * *

**_This was gonna act as a filler or somethin'. By the way, I updated early 'cause I was really on a good mood to do it and next week I'm going on a 4-day Camping Trip at Pangasinan._**

**_So, enjoy! And please don't forget to review!_**


End file.
